


A Night in London

by slytherin_nette



Series: My Girlfriend is a Veela [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bruising, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Intimacy, Making Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Veela Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_nette/pseuds/slytherin_nette
Summary: "Don't flatter yourself. I don't need to get you drunk to seduce you, Malfoy."Draco's languorous, half-lidded gaze actually swept up and down her body, causing the skin on the back of her neck to prickle with warmth."I won't argue with that." He murmured, smirking as he took another languid sip of his wine.—A smutty continuation of the last scene in Chapter 20 of There’s Something About Potter. DMxfemHP.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: My Girlfriend is a Veela [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111730
Comments: 21
Kudos: 259





	A Night in London

They were still kissing when they collapsed together on the bed in a messy tangle of limbs.

Aria stifled a moan when Draco pinned her down onto the comforters, using his weight to keep her firmly in place. She began to feel dizzy and incredibly lightheaded from all the overwhelming sensations of having his hands roam _everywhere_ , sliding lazily up her leg, twisting behind her to squeeze her ass, before climbing back up, past the curve of her waist to fondle her breasts. Every little patch of skin where Draco touched and groped her tingled deliciously, sending tiny sparks of electricity coursing through her entire body.

She gasped when he bit down onto the skin of her neck, just below her jaw, before licking soothingly at the forming bruise. His eyes heavy lidded with lust, he eventually pulled away and looked down at her writhing form, smirking at her until she growled and began pawing at his clothes.

"Strip Malfoy!" She snapped, fumbling clumsily with the buttons of his shirt.

When Draco reattached his lips to her neck and ignored her, Aria lost her patience with the buttons and just yanked his shirt off, forcing him to pull away so she could pull the fabric over his head. Before he could get back to what he was doing, she shoved him backward, reversing their position so that she was pinning him down onto the bed instead.

Draco laughed but didn't protest when she straddled him and furiously began unbuckling his belt, followed by his pants, until she pulled them both off, hurling them to the floor. She was just about to yank off his boxers when Draco suddenly rolled them over again, meeting the irritated look on her face with a cheeky grin.

"Aren't we eager?" He teased.

"Why you—"

He cut off her indignant sputters with another kiss, and she let him push her down onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his back as he moved his lips down, humming as he kissed a trail down her neck, past the valley between her breasts, all the way down to her bellybutton. She giggled when he suddenly blew a raspberry against her stomach, and Draco chuckled as he looked up, meeting her mildly annoyed look with a smile.

Aria unclasped her hands from around his back and moved them up and down his torso, murmuring appreciatively to herself when she felt the firm muscles along his stomach. She eventually stopped when her fingers grazed the long, sectumsempra scar that ran diagonally across his chest.

Frowning, she looked up and met his eyes with a contrite look.

She opened her mouth to speak but Draco just shook his head and silenced her apology with a soft kiss. When they broke apart for air, he brought the hand she was using to trace the sectumsempra scar to his lips.

"I rather like it actually." He whispered, kissing her fingers. "It's like a battle scar; and it makes me look sexier. Don't you think?" He teased.

Aria just rolled her eyes.

She yanked him back down and kissed him again, rolling them over so that she was back on top. As their tongues clashed and tangled together, Aria used his distraction to reach down and remove the last of his clothing. He didn't protest this time, lifting his hips to help her slide the boxers off, and when she pressed back against him, the warm, naked skin of their bodies melding together for the first time, they both moaned and shivered.

They stayed in that position for awhile, their forms completely intertwined as they kissed and lazily explored each other's naked bodies, pausing every now and then to whisper reverent words into each other's ear.

After a few minutes of this, Aria couldn't help but notice the awkward way Draco seemed to be moving his left arm. It was only when he shifted, and she caught a very quick glimpse of the ugly snake and skull tattoo on his forearm that she realized he was discreetly trying to hide his Dark Mark from her.

She reached down, pinning his left hand against the bed with hers so that his Dark Mark was in full view. Draco swallowed and stared up at her with a self-conscious look on his face, but she ignored him and began pressing feather-light kisses along the sectumsempra scar on his chest. His breath hitched at that, and Aria continued trailing the kisses up his throat and below his jaw. When she finally reached his mouth, she smiled and licked at his lips until they opened.

They kissed again, but before Draco could pull her down against him to press their mouths closer, Aria suddenly pulled away, ignoring his groan of complaint as she resumed her task of dropping light kisses against his skin, this time moving across his shoulder and down his left arm.

By the time she reached his forearm and Draco realized what she was going to do, he stiffened. He almost pulled away but Aria shushed him gently, pressing him back down onto the bed. Before he could protest, she grazed her lips against his Dark Mark, gently kissing and licking along the rough, scarred skin until Draco furiously began to shake his head and he sat up, pulling his arm away and hiding it from her view.

Aria's eyes narrowed and she tried to speak but Draco silenced her with a hard kiss.

He pressed his lips insistently against hers, obviously trying to get her to submit, until Aria relented and let him push her down onto the bed. She fell back against the pillows and wrapped her legs invitingly around his waist, grinding herself up against his erection until Draco growled and grabbed her hips to keep her still. He ignored her frustrated whimper and nibbled playfully at her ear before he leaned in close to whisper in a dangerous voice.

"It should be a goddamn sin to have all this soft, pretty skin just laid out for me like this."

Aria gasped when one of his hands suddenly ran up the back of her thigh and squeezed her ass. Draco smirked at her reaction and tugged on her earlobes with his teeth.

"I just want to leave bruises and bites all over you." He growled warningly.

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you." She whispered back, closing her eyes and sighing when his lips began to travel down her neck to her shoulder. "Veela skin doesn't scar anyway."

At her words, Draco's eyes glinted and without any warning, he suddenly bit down _hard_ on her shoulder, causing Aria to let out a pained cry. He lapped at the bite in apology for a bit, licking up the blood before he finally moved down to her breasts, burying his face between them with a lascivious grin and inhaling her scent.

"What are you doing?" Aria deadpanned, arching an eyebrow at him.

"These are fucking gorgeous." He murmured, humming in appreciation as he latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth while using his hand to play with the other, languidly massaging the soft, silken mounds of flesh until her nipples peaked from overstimulation and pressed up against his warm palm.

She whined underneath him, squirming under his weight.

To her frustration, Draco seemed perfectly content to continue playing with her breasts for awhile. He squeezed, kneaded, and fondled them with his hands, shifting his mouth from one to the other and eagerly sucking and nibbling on her nipples.

Her lips curled upwards as she lay back and watched him, letting him do as he wanted.

She raked her fingers through his hair, playfully caressing the short strands at the back of his neck. When he finally sensed that she was watching him, he looked up, meeting her amused look with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." He chuckled, kissing the smile on her lips.

"I take it that you're a breast guy, huh?" She teased.

"Only when they're this nice." He quipped back, nuzzling her breasts with a smirk. "And don't you dare judge me, Potter. Breasts like these are _made_ to be played with. It's sacrilege not to give them the attention they deserve."

"Malfoy, stop obsessing over my goddamn tits and kiss me already."

Draco laughed at the exasperated tone of her voice, leaning back up and meeting her lips in another kiss. When they broke apart, he began lavishing the rest of her body with kisses, his hands roaming shamelessly over each of her curves, leaving bruises where he squeezed too hard or his fingernails dug into her skin.

Her veela senses went crazy under all of his touches, and Aria covered her face with her hands when she realized that she was already so incredibly wet between her legs. She began to shimmer, her true form fighting desperately to release itself from her control as her wings itched to break through the skin of her back.

He snickered when he noticed the yellowish glow coming from her skin and pressed a kiss onto her navel, snaking his hand inside her inner thigh until his fingers teased gently at the arousingly wet opening between her legs.

"I can _smell_ how wet you are for me, Potter."

"Shut up!"

Aria tried to swat at his head but failed miserably when Draco pressed a finger inside her, causing her to gasp and squirm in anticipation. "Are you just going to tease me the whole time?" She complained, closing her eyes and biting her lip to hold back another moan when he began to stroke her very gently.

"Draco…" She begged.

"Be patient."

His voice was smug as looked up and met her desperate, wide-eyed stare with a smirk.

When she swallowed and licked her lips, he dipped another finger into her folds, teasing and probing a bit, until he found her clit and swirled his finger around it, instantly causing Aria's hips to jerk in pleasure as she mewled and tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"F—fuck!"

He hummed in response and pulled his hand away, causing Aria to growl at him, but the rest of her protests got caught in her throat when Draco suddenly leaned back, staring at her with a heavy lidded gaze. Her eyes widened as she watched him lift his hand and bring it slowly to his mouth, tasting her on his fingers.

When her cheeks flushed and she gaped at him in shock, his eyes gleamed and he stared at her with such a dark, feral hunger that it made Aria shiver and nervously try to move away from him.

Unfortunately, her efforts were futile because Draco just smirked at her and grabbed the back of her knees to keep her in place. Then, ignoring the look of trepidation on her face, he spread her legs wide open and bent down, positioning his head directly between her thighs.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Aria stammered.

"Lie back for me."

* * *

Draco noticed the way Aria's entire body seemed to tense at his words.

He looked up, trying to quell her nervousness with a playful grin.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work because when he tried to part her legs even wider, Aria gave out a startled squeak and, reacting in a way that was probably born out of feminine self-preservation, she instinctively tried to snap her legs back shut.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed tightly onto her thighs, preventing her from closing them.

"Stop!" She blurted out.

"Aria." He growled warningly, leveling her with an impatient glare.

"But...What are you doing?" She whispered, staring down at him with horrified green eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco gave her a pointed look.

"You can't seriously be thinking of—"

"You've never had someone do this for you before?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her embarrassed expression.

"Of course not!" Aria retorted, blushing at his question and shaking her head.

She seemed to consider his words for a couple of seconds, before her eyes suddenly narrowed and she turned to give him an angry, suspicious glare. "Have _you_ done this for another girl before?" She countered.

Draco's eyes softened when he saw the jealous scowl on her face.

"No, actually." He admitted, ducking his head and giving her a sheepish look. "You would be the first."

Aria blushed at that and she gave him an uncertain look.

"Then why are you doing it now—"

"Because I want to taste you. And I want to make you feel good." He said simply, cutting her off in a blunt tone of voice. "I'm not going to do anything that you won't like, Aria."

She reddened even more at his words and continued to stare at him, looking unsure.

He didn't say anything else and waited patiently for her to consent, watching as she seemed to argue internally with herself while she mulled over his intentions. Finally, after a long moment, she lowered her gaze to meet his and answered his questioning look with a slow, nervous nod.

Draco didn't hesitate.

He ignored her embarrassed protests and yanked her legs apart, leaning down and pressing a reassuring kiss onto the skin of her inner thigh. Then, without warning, he bent down and slowly gave her a curious lick, pausing for a few seconds afterwards to gauge her reaction. When Aria bit her lip but otherwise made no move to stop him, he pressed his mouth closer and inhaled the heady scent of her.

She squirmed and whimpered.

Highly aroused at this point but unsure of exactly how to proceed, Draco decided to experiment a little bit.

He alternated the movements of his mouth from licking and nipping to kissing and sucking, using the sound of her moans and the urgency of her breaths as cues to guide his tongue to the right spots. It was an entirely new, learning experience for him, because he hadn't been lying when he told her that he had never done this before, but he soon realized that he _loved_ doing this for her.

It was an incredibly intimate feeling, and it gave him such a rush of masculine glee to know that he was the first person (and _last_ if he had anything to say about it) to actually get to taste her like this.

Simply by listening to the sounds of her sighs and the soft, high-pitched cries that she couldn't seem to hold in no matter how much she tried, he was already discovering so much about the many little ways he could pleasure her. Aria had always been easy for him to read after all, he had studied her facial reactions for _years;_ and Draco had always been a very fast learner when it came to her.

Within a few minutes of trial and error on his part, he already knew how she liked it better when he teased her with slow, broad upward licks rather than him trying to devour her all at once; or how she really liked it when he stared hungrily up at her while he ate her out; and how she _really_ loved it when he used just the very tip of his tongue to gently prod and circle against her clit.

She tasted absolutely exquisite on his mouth; like a unique mixture of salted honey and Draco couldn't stop himself from humming in delight as he lapped and sucked all of her wetness up, loving the way she was dripping with so much arousal that she was staining the sheets of the bed.

Trembling, her legs inadvertently began to close again but Draco used his hands to clutch tightly at her thighs, keeping them firmly apart.

"Spread wider."

"Oh god!"

"Just 'Draco' will do, I think." He snickered.

"F—fuck you."

"We'll get to that."

She tried to snap at him, but it ended up as a strangled moan instead when he licked at her clit again, one of his hands climbing up and squeezing possessively at her breasts. When he flicked his gaze up to check on her, he noticed that Aria's lips were parted in a silent scream and she was beginning to look a bit delirious from all the physical stimulation. Though she hadn't lost enough of herself to release her true form just yet, Draco knew she was close, because her skin was glowing very brightly, and half of her wings were already poking out from her back.

More than a little encouraged by her reaction, he wrenched her legs even wider apart, refocusing all of his attention now directly on her clit, massaging and sucking rhythmically until he felt little tremors running up and down her thighs. He noticed the way she was biting her lip, trying to hold back her moans and he growled at that, digging his nails into her skin in admonishment.

"If you're trying to hold back, don't." He warned in a low voice. "I want to hear you, Aria."

His hand crawled up to fondle her breasts again, simply because he just couldn't stand looking at them without touching them, and he used his other hand to press two fingers inside her, working them alongside his tongue in bringing her closer and closer to the edge. When he curled his fingers upwards and he gave her clit one last, swirling lick, Aria's eyes finally rolled to the back to her head and she screamed, losing control of her magic as her wings suddenly flared out of her back and her entire form shimmered with a bright, golden light before she finally reverted back to her true form.

From the way she was panting and staring mindlessly up at the ceiling, Draco seriously doubted she even realized that she had transformed but he certainly wasn't complaining anymore. Instead, he continued to lap at her, sucking away all traces of her orgasm until Aria was convulsing violently. She sobbed and tried to push his head away, pleading for him to stop.

"Draco, I can't...It's too much...Please...I'm going to...pass out..."

"But you taste so good like this." He teased, licking at her again and causing her to shudder.

"Please, stop...I can't..."

Draco finally took pity on her and pulled away, licking his lips clean as he stared down at her.

Her long black hair was tousled and lay delightfully tangled, all over the pillows above her head. Her perfect veela skin was all flushed and pink, no longer unblemished as he counted all of the bites from his teeth and the tiny little bruises from his hands.

Aria looked so positively and obscenely _debauched_ ; so gorgeously _ravished;_ and the sight of her was making Draco so hot and hard that it was quickly becoming painful.

When she didn't immediately open her eyes, Draco kissed her neck and whispered seductively into her ear.

"Did you enjoy that?"

* * *

Aria didn't answer him; because she couldn't speak.

She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move; hell, she couldn't even _think_ clearly as she lay there, her entire body still shivering and convulsing with pleasure.

After a few minutes, when it was over and she finally managed to open her eyes, she almost squirmed away again when she saw the absolutely carnal way Draco was staring down at her.

His eyes narrowed and he grasped her chin, tilting her face up so he could ghost his mouth over hers.

"You look so fucking hot right now." He purred into her ear, causing the skin along the back of her neck to prickle with heat. "All shaking and flushed and bruised up like this."

Aria made a strangled noise, and all she could do in that moment was to moan pleadingly and reach for him, her eyes blurry with tears of drunken need and lust.

"Draco." She whispered, wantonly wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to guide him where she desperately _needed_ him to be. "I need... _Please_."

"I know."

He reached out, tucking away the long lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"I'll make it better, I promise."

Draco pushed her gently back down onto the bed, seating himself between her legs.

She angled her mouth toward his, murmuring pleas that were so incoherent and nonsensical that she wasn't quite sure if he understood her, but Draco did as she wanted and kissed her anyway. Their fingers intertwined together as he brought her hands up, pinning her wrists above her head.

After a few minutes, Aria felt him pressing his knee between her thighs, teasing for a bit, before he shifted his position and she felt something else — something hot and achingly hard probing against her entrance.

Draco broke their kiss and Aria looked up, meeting his gaze with hers.

They stared intently into each other's eyes, listening to the calming sound of the other's breaths. Aria freed one of her hands from his grip and brought it up to his face, caressing his cheek.

"Would you like me to suppress my true form again?" She asked softly, giving him a questioning look as she fluttered her wings against the sheets before carefully retracting them back into her body. She remained in her true form though, and she blinked uncertainly as she stared up at him, waiting for his response.

Draco just smiled at her and shook his head slowly, releasing her other hand so that she could wrap both of her arms around his neck.

"I don't think it matters anymore."

He leaned in and pressed an affectionate kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"I know it's you."

Her eyelashes fluttered as she stared up at him with a fond look on her face. She cupped both of his cheeks and pulled his head down, bringing his mouth back to hers.

Their lips were still joined when Draco parted her legs again and finally pushed into her tight, wet warmth. Aria immediately closed her eyes, gasping as she felt a whole new wave of pleasurable tremors threatening to overwhelm her all at once at the feeling of him entering her for the first time. She sighed in relief and arched against him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist to draw him closer and lock their bodies together.

Once he was fully buried inside her, his hips pressing hers down hard onto the bed, Draco broke their kiss with a groan and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. His eyes clenched shut as he went completely still, every single muscle in his body tensing in an obvious effort to control himself.

Aria waited until he opened his eyes again, and when he did, her lips curved upwards into a smile. He smiled back, his gray eyes unusually tender as he stared down at her flushed face.

"What are you thinking about?" She reached up to brush his blond hair away from his eyes.

Draco chuckled, and his soft, reverent gaze continued to linger over her features.

"This." He leaned in and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Half of me is still convinced that this is just a dream, and that I'm about to wake up." He whispered very quietly.

"Do you feel this?"

Aria took one of his hands in hers, pressing it against her heart so that he could feel the way it was rapidly beating against her chest.

"A dream wouldn't let you feel me this way, Draco. It wouldn't let you feel how much I want you." She leaned up and kissed him again, massaging their tongues together and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

Draco let out a tortured sound as he kissed her back and finally began moving against her.

He started painfully slow, setting himself into a controlled pace as he pressed her down into the sheets and buried himself deep and rhythmically into her body. She arched her hips and tightened her legs around him to pull him closer, closing her eyes in pure bliss as her hands clutched tightly around his taut shoulders.

"You feel so good." He murmured against her lips, moaning as he broke their kiss and leaned down to suck at where her pulse was throbbing against her neck. "So tight...So hot…So fucking _wet_ for me."

Aria could only mewl in reply as she dug her nails into his back, silently urging him to go faster, deeper, _harder_.

Even now, she was still so sensitive from her previous orgasm that every single one of his thrusts sent tiny little earthquakes all over her body, followed by jolting aftershocks that made her toes curl at the sensation. Her thighs began to tremble as she moaned, lifting her hips up higher so that he slid deeper inside her.

Much to Aria's distress, Draco gritted his teeth and stilled again, suddenly pulling himself back out of her and pausing to catch his breath. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she growled up at him in frustration.

"I'm a veela, Draco. That means I'm not made of glass." She hissed, meeting his elegantly arched eyebrow with a challenging glare. "You don't have to be so goddamn gentle with me."

Draco's eyes blazed; and there was a particularly feral expression on his face as he sneered at her.

"Is that so?"

He yanked her toward him by her legs and spun her around, pulling her up and manhandling her roughly onto her knees. His hands squeezed at her ass, giving it a brief, stinging slap that made her gasp before he thrust into her from behind and shoved her head down against the pillows.

"You'd better hold onto something."

He didn't wait for her to answer as he immediately began pounding into her, shoving his hips against hers with enough force to make the entire bed jerk forward and the headboard bang noisily against the wall.

"Gods!"

Aria's voice broke as she gripped desperately onto the bedsheets, her forearms parallel with each other to keep herself from falling over. The way his hands were gripping onto her waist was painful, and she was certain that he was going to leave even more bruises on her when this was all over but she couldn't bring herself to care as his thrusts grew even harder, faster, almost frantic with need until Draco was gasping for breath from all the exertion.

She winced as she felt him plunging impossibly deep into her, slamming against her cervix in a way that was straddling that very thin line between pain and pleasure that she just knew she was going to have trouble walking straight tomorrow; but still, she didn't care.

It all felt too good, and her entire body felt as though it was on fire.

Her veela blood was boiling hot under her skin, drugging her mind and overwhelming her senses with so much need and lust, that all she could even think about was how much she just wanted Draco to fuck her senseless until she broke in half.

"I can't hold out much longer." He rasped out.

Somehow, Aria managed to croak out a contraceptive charm over herself and Draco took that as permission to throw away any remaining inhibition he had left. His blunt fingernails dug painfully into her hips as he began to fuck her with wild, merciless abandon.

She screamed and held on, her hands clutching at the bedcovers to help her stay up on her knees as the impact from his thrusts actually propelled her body forward that she had to press a hand up weakly against the headboard to keep her head from banging against it.

"I'm close..." Draco gritted out warningly behind her.

"Fuck!" She gasped, reaching her free hand backwards to clutch at his hips and press him tighter against her.

"T—too good...fuck oh fuck...Please...ahhh...harder!"

"You minx!" He growled.

His thrusts picked up, harder and harder, faster and faster, and she began moving her hips backwards to match his movements, but his pace was becoming more and more erratic. Just when Aria thought she couldn't take anymore, Draco shoved his hand between her legs, his breath hitching as he felt where their bodies were joined before he found her clit again, stroking it in a circular motion in time with his thrusts. His other hand dug into her hair and he _yanked_ her head back hard before leaning down and sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

Aria's knees finally buckled and her wings burst out from beneath her shoulders as she came with a loud, sobbing cry, her entire vision blacking out as she collapsed forward onto the bed beneath him.

"Come back here." Draco husked in a hoarse, impatient voice.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and yanked her back up. He cupped her breasts as he sat back on his heels and pulled her onto his lap until her wings folded up against his chest and her head fell back listlessly against his shoulder.

His hands were still desperately kneading her breasts when he grunted and thrust into her one last time before he came, closing his eyes and muffling his loud, gasping moan into the skin of her neck. He bit down onto her shoulder again, his hips still twitching and spasming violently as he emptied himself completely inside her.

* * *

Exhausted, they both fell forward onto the bed with Aria on her stomach and Draco on top of her, their flushed, sweaty bodies still joined tightly together.

Neither of them moved for awhile, both of them panting and struggling to catch their breaths, until Aria finally grumbled and gently began jerking her ass upwards to jostle Draco awake.

"You're heavy." She complained, squirming underneath him.

"Please don't make me move right now." He groaned, shaking his head and burying his face into her wings. "Can you retract your wings again? I can't breathe."

She chuckled and did as he asked before she turned her head to the side, pressing her smiling lips against his in an affectionate kiss. Unfortunately, the angle was all wrong, their position was too awkward and they were both still out of breath so within a few seconds, they both had to pull away again to get some air.

Draco grimaced as he finally mustered up enough strength to separate their bodies and roll himself onto his back. He fell back against her pillows, staring blearily up at the ceiling.

"Bloody hell, that was...Just...Fuck...What the actual fuck, Potter."

Aria turned to him and smirked at his dazed expression.

"Honestly, Malfoy. If I had known it would be like _this_ in bed with you, I might have told you the truth sooner." She purred, rolling herself back on top of him and kissing him again until Draco grumbled in protest and pushed her away.

"Get off, you bloody veela! I need...to...breathe. Ugh...I think I'm going to pass out...You've killed me. How's my pulse?" He whined in a high-pitched voice.

She laughed at his exaggerated reaction and bit down hard onto his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey—"

"You melodramatic prick." Aria grinned and shook her head at the petulant scowl on his face. Reaching over the side of the bed, she grabbed his discarded shirt and yanked it carelessly over her head.

"I'll go downstairs and get us some water."

Draco stared shamelessly at her.

He noted with fond amusement that Aria didn't look at all self-conscious about the fact that the first two buttons of the shirt she was wearing were undone or that the shirt ended only halfway down her legs.

Honestly, in that outfit, she looked like she belonged on the cover of one of Blaise's racy magazines.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard her curse beside him, followed by a loud 'thud'. He immediately sat up in alarm, glancing over the side of the bed to see Aria sprawled on the floor in a tangle of her own hair and limbs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She hissed back.

"Did you just fall over?!"

His eyes were wide as he peered down at her in concern, though when Aria didn't answer him and winced as she stood back up, Draco had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. He struggled to keep a straight expression on his face, feeling an oddly perverse sense of masculine pride when he realized that the reason she was having such a hard time staying upright was because both of her legs were still shaking.

Aria noticed the smug look on his face and leveled him with a warning glare.

"Not one word, Malfoy."

"I didn't say anything."

She rolled her eyes at his innocent smile and trudged downstairs, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water for them both. As she entered the room, Draco also noticed the slow limp in her footsteps, though his self-preservation instincts wisely told him not to point that out.

After they both finished the water and placed the empty glasses onto the bedside table, Aria pulled off the shirt she was wearing and snuggled back into the bed beside him. They crawled under the thick white comforter to get warm and Draco pulled her against him so that he was spooning her from behind, his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips kissing and nipping possessively at the veelish symbols along her nape.

They stayed in that position for awhile, neither of them bothering to speak as they contented themselves with listening to the sound of the other's soft, deep breaths. After a few minutes of this, Aria surprised Draco when she suddenly sat up and turned around to face him with a strange, menacing glint in her eyes.

"Draco, do you want to know something interesting about the veela allure?" She asked in an innocent tone of voice.

His eyes narrowed as he stared cautiously at her, trying to gauge the look on her face. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Aria fluttered her eyelashes and rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

"If I wanted to, with enough control and practice, I can actually channel it and concentrate all of it onto a single target." She smirked at the way his eyes widened in alarm and leaned in closer, her fingers slowly crawling their way towards his left hand. "Shall I show you?"

"What are you—Aria, wait!"

Belatedly realizing what she meant to do, Draco tried to yank his hand away but it was too late.

She removed his anti-bewitchment ring and, within seconds, his eyes grew dazed and his pupils dilated with lust as he was pulled under her veela allure. More shockingly, despite his body's physical exhaustion, Draco felt himself harden instantly at her touch.

He groaned, trying to move away from her in horror.

"How are you doing this—fuck, Potter! Not yet!" He gaped at her wicked grin, blinking a few times and furiously shaking his head in a futile attempt to snap himself out of his trance. "Are you serious right now?! You want to go at it again?! Give me a few minutes to recover—oh gods—fuck, that feels good."

She ignored his incoherent babbling and straddled him, pushing him back down onto the bed. When Draco just flushed and stared helplessly up at her, she gave him one last, teasing smile before she closed her eyes and, with an incredibly wanton moan, lowered herself back down onto him.

"Fuck...I can't—oh shit! Fucking— _fuck_...like that...Too good...ahhhh...gods..."

She giggled and hummed in agreement, grinding her hips in a circular motion.

At this point, Draco's vision had gone completely hazy with allure-induced lust and he realized he couldn't think clearly anymore.

Pressing her palms flat against his chest, Aria steadied herself on him and allowed her wings to flare open for the first time, stretching them impossibly wide and up into the air into their full size that Draco's eyes widened and he gulped at the intimidating (and surprisingly arousing) sight. When she saw the way he was gaping up at her, she smirked and leaned down to whisper seductively into his ear.

"I'm going to ride you and fuck you all night until you can't see straight." She purred.

Draco let out a breathless laugh, grinning as he lay back down onto the bed and finally allowed himself to submit to her powerful veela pheromones. His hands moved to grip at her hips, pulling her down against him and adjusting her position so that he was better seated inside her tight, absolutely perfect warmth.

And then, he looked up at her, his very own beautiful, fiesty little veela, and he smiled.

"I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews, comments and kudos are more than appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
